Charlie's Family
by LB19
Summary: A story about Charlie, his wife, and their two kids, but hopefully there will be many more..
1. News

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**News**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

**Emma's POV**

'_Positive. All of them were positive. How? We had been so careful_.' I thought glancing at the clock.

_5:49pm_

'_He'll be home soon. Oh,no. How do I tell him? I mean, yeah, we already have two children, but Eleanor was just born a few months ago, for Merlin's sake!'_

"Love?" Charlie called for the doorway. "You there?"

"Yes," I replied.

I walked out of the bathroom, making my way to the family room to find Charlie lying out on the couch, with his eyes cosed.

"How was work?" I asked._ 'It won't hurt to beat around the bush, at least a little bit. Right?'_

"Fine, nothing out of the usual happened," He said. "What about you? Good day at work?"

"Yeah, it was enjoyable. Listen, Charlie, I need to tell you something," I said quickly. At this Charlie opened his eyes and looked at me with confusion.

"Honey," I start as I sat on the edge of the couch by his waist and placed my hand on his chest. "I'm pregnant."

His eyes light up at the news. _'Of course, he wants another kid, he's a Weasley.'_

"How far along are you? We need to tell your family? We need to tell my family? When are you going to take off wor-" I put my finger on his lips to stop him from speaking.

"First I don't know how far along I am, I'll have to make an appointment with a Healer. We're going to your parent's for Christmas, so we can tell them then. As for my family I'll call Mom on the Muggle phone. And I'll leave work around the same time I left with Eleanor. Everything else can be dealt with later."

"Okay," Charlie said with a smile on his lips.

I leaned down and gave him a small kiss that soon turn into a full on make-out session.

"Charlie," I gasped between kisses. "I have to go get the kids from Maura." He stopped kissing me and I slowly stood up, glancing at the clock.

_6:20_

"I'll be back in a little bit, with the kids."

"You're late," Maura said without looking up from the paper she was reading.

"Sorry, I had to talk to Charlie about something," I said as I bent down to hug my two year old son.

"How was your day, Jack?" I asked.

"It was great Momma, Maura let me play in the snow," He said cheerfully.

"Well Maura I'll get Ellie and get out of your way. You won't have to see a Weasley child until after New Years," I told her jokingly, because I knew how much she loved to watch the kids.

After leaving Maura's the evening went without a hitch.


	2. The Burrow

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing in Harry Potter.**_

Chapter 2

The Burrow

Emma's POV

"Charlie, let me carry something," I said irritated. "I'm pregnant that doesn't mean I'm incapable."

"No, you're carrying Eleanor. That's enough." He replied with a sigh.

At this point we were nearly to the door of The Burrow. Jack had been running though the snow ahead of us the entire time. "I'm just pre—oh, hi, Molly," I said as my voice rose slightly after noticing Molly in the doorway. '_Uh, oh! Hopefully she didn't hear us.'_ "How are you?"

"I'm fine, dear. Now come and get out that cold weather. Hello there Jack," She said happily, kissing him on the cheek. "And how are you my little Ellie," She cooed while taking Ellie from me.

"Oh, Jack. Honey, you're making a mess," I said unhappily. Jack was standing in the kitchen, soaking wet from the snow melting when we entered the warmth of the Burrow.

"He's fine, Emma, I'll clean it up in a bit. Arthur will get the floor wet when he gets home anyways," Molly said cheerfully.

"Momma, look Grandpa's home," He cried joyfully. He ran out of the door, ignoring my protests, as he went.

"Come on, Love. Let him go see Dad. We haven't been here in months," Charlie said as he walked in from the living room. Apparently, he had put our things up in the room we would be in and Molly was still cooing at little Ellie.

Through the window I could see Jack jumping into Arthur's arms as he spoke animatedly. _'Now, if only we can keep him quiet about the new baby, for a week.'_

_**AN: sorry, it's short. Special thanks to Cassia4u for the review. More are welcome.**_


	3. Christmas Eve Part I: Weasley Dinner

_**Disclaimer: same as before**_

Chapter3

Christmas Eve

Part I;

Wealsey Dinner

Charlie's POV

Everyone was sitting around the table talking, laughing, and in George's case telling jokes. Earlier that evening a moment of silence was suggested by Hermione for Fred, seeing as it was the first Christmas after the war. Everyone was grateful for the seconds we took to replenish the memories we had of him.

Seeing as everyone was nearly finished eating I stood up, clearing my throat as I did to get their attention. When the group turned their eyes on me, I instantly spoke. "Emma and I have some news we would like to share with everybody," As I went to continue I was interrupted by George. Go figure.

"Let me guess," He said jokingly at me you've gotten her pregnant again."

"Yes, George ," I said with a sigh. "But that is not the only news we have."

"Sorry, mate, I didn't mean anything bad about you and Emma having another kid. I was joking. I swear."

"I know, George. Now will you shut up you git, so I can tell them the rest of the news," I said irritated. I waited for George to nod his head and when he did I continued, "Emma and I have been discussing about this a lot since we arrived at the Burrow and have decided to back to England." I finished, looking down at my wife holding our five month old in her arms and Jack looking at his baby sister with adoration.

I gave Emma a quick peck on the lips as I sat down. A few questions were asked here and there, but none of them were from my mother. The she seemed happy with the news, but the look in her eyes told me that Emma and I would not be going to bed at the same time as every other person at the table.

_**AN: I'm going to try and update at least once a week, I might able to do more but that all depends on how much homework I have to do.**_


	4. Christmas Eve: Part II

**Chapter_ 4_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Christmas Eve: Part<em>**_ I__I_

* * *

><p><strong><em>DISCLAIMER: I own do not own anything. <em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Emma's POV<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>** Forty-three minutes. That is how long it had been since everyone else had went to bed. Molly had asked earlier if Charlie and I minded to speak with her and Arthur.

" Are the two of you sure this is the what you want," Molly questioned.

" yes, mum, we're positive. We've talked about it a lot for the past two weeks and no matter what anyone says, the decision is final. Both Emma's and my transfer papers for work have been filled out and signed by our bosses, so drop it. Okay?" Charlie said to his mother. Arthur and I and i had been silent since the conversation began.

" two weeks! You' re moving to fast you need to slow down and think about this! The affects if will had on all of you. Such as what you're going to do with the children while you are at work." molly said. _Oh sweet Merlin, he's got her fired up now._ She was more than a little upset at this piont.

" if you don't want to watch them, then we'll find a babysitter," Charlie said with a loud sigh. " now if you don't mind my wife and i are going to bed, seeing as it is two in the morning and Jack will wake up early to open presents," he finished after standing up. Afterward holding out his had to help me stand from my seat on the couch.

Molly was ready to argue, but Arthur cut her off before she could, " darling, he's right it's late and we have an early start in the morning.

" we're going to look at some houses on New Year's day," Charlie added as we started up the stairs, with him behind me.

Instead of going tothe bed when i entered the room, i went to the crib to see if Ellie was still asleep. And amazingly she was. Normally she would be wide awake, ready to eat. As i looked at our little girl i voiced my worries to Charlie, " what if your mom is right, honey. What if we are moving to fast?"

" maybe we are," he said, while he put his arms around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder, "but as long as we're together everything will be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>An: i'm sorry that i haven't updated in a while but with the holidays and almost failing one of my classes, i didn't have time. So thanks for reading. <strong>

Comments? Advise? All are welcome. I can use all the help i can get.


End file.
